<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebirth of Marinette by cassandrasfisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128000">Rebirth of Marinette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher'>cassandrasfisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day in the life of Marinette Depain-Cheng a.k.a Ladybug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Miraculous Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebirth of Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/gifts">JuliaFC</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for The Miraculous Exchange, this story is for JuliaFC I hope she likes what I have come up with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>
 <br/>
I woke up to my mother letting me know I would be late for my first day of school. Of course, I didn't want that to happen, so I got out of bed and got ready for school. I would be lucky if Chloe isn't in my class again. Chloe isn't the nicest person. I know her upbringing is part of the way she is now. I hope I will strong enough to let her not walk all over me this year.<br/>
 </p><p>On the way to school, I helped an elderly gentleman advoid getting hit by a car as he was crossing the street... With my clumsiness, I lost a few of the macrons my father baked for my classmates. I do love to bake, and my parents even let me bake sometimes. I like to bake macrons, I am not the best at making them yet, but I will be. Practice makes perfect! Baking is the second thing I love to do. The first thing I love to do is fashion. I hope to have my own line of clothes. I do want to make enough to help my parents. I love them, and they have done so much for me. I want to take care of them when they need help being taken care of in about fifteen to twenty-year from now, only if they need it. I love my parents very much. I will remind them daily that I am thankful to have them in my life.</p><p><br/>
Wow, Chloe is once again in my class, only this time, I had to move from my seat, so she could sit behind Adrien, not sure who that is. I will find out later. I need to be more assertive, unlike the past three years. </p><p><br/>
Alya, she's a new girl in class, stood up to Chloe. I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends. Class started at lunchtime, where we were able to go home. It was the day my life changed. I found a Chinese box near my computer. I opened it and a bug-like creature flew out. At first, I wasn't sure what to call it. It was then the bug thing told me I was to be a hero. Me a hero; there is no way; I am way too clumsy to be a superhero. There no way it's going to happen.</p><p><br/>
Things ended up to where I ended up swinging into action, not too well for the first time. I have a partner, and his name is Cat Noir. I replied with I'm madly clumsy, and I hope my first impression wasn't that bad. Before introducing myself, we were off to help the akumatized victim.</p><p>We defeated the supervillain. It was good, but I am not cut out to be a superhero. I know it. Well, I will be the superhero for now until someone else can take my place.</p><p>I was right; I am not cut out to be a superhero. I missed purifying the Akuma, so it's still in play. I let Tikki know I am not a hero. I took off the earrings, so Tikki is gone. Paris would be better off without me being Ladybug!</p><p>I am going to get some rest, maybe the day will get better. I really truely hope it does.<br/>
                                                                                                                                                 -Marinette<br/>
   <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>